Complete the equations below. $14.5 \div 5 =$
Let's turn $14.5$ into tenths using a place value chart. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $1$ $4$ $.$ $5$ $14.5 = 145\text{ tenths}$ Now, lets divide our tenths by the whole number. $145\text{ tenths}\div5 = 29\text{ tenths}$ Last, let's convert $29\text{ tenths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths $2$ $.$ $9$ Here are the completed equations: $\begin{aligned} 14.5 \div 5 &=145 \text{ tenths}\div 5\\\\ 14.5 \div 5&= 29 \text{ tenths}\\\\ 14.5 \div 5 &=2.9 \end{aligned}$